She's coming
by Hope Brandon
Summary: My memories are haunted by her. My dreams are only of her. How would you feel if you knew someone was coming for you?


First story!!! just a one shot! Please review! Thankies :) Disclaimer: I do not own Stephenie Meyer or her characters.

* * *

I lay in an open field. My eyes squinted when the warm sun hit my face. I soon realized I didn't know where I was. My eyes widened as I sat up in the long yellow grass that surrounded me. I was alone. Pure curiosity gathered in the pit of my stomach as I slowly began to stand up. A soft breeze blew my curly chestnut locks so that my long bangs did not hide my face. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking slow deep breaths, the smell that surrounded me did not only smell like a wide field but it smelled like something familiar, or rather someone. I whipped around looking in all directions surrounding me. As I turned something caught my eye, a tall figure in the woods.

I recognized him almost immediately. His silky bronze hair moving slightly in the wind, his pale features simply sparkling in the sunlight and his beautiful golden eyes locked instantly with mine. Edward. Before I went to greet him I looked around at the field once more. Edward and I had come here together before; I remembered it was a brilliant day like today. I ran swiftly towards him hoping that I wouldn't trip or fall and ruin the moment, I focused on not falling but I also couldn't take my eyes off of him. The way his skinned sparkled in the sun was just…amazing. I moved more quickly just wanting to be held in his arms, his snow white skin against mine, his gentle touch, his cold hands, I wanted that now, no, I needed that now. My breath quickened as I came closer to him.

Something always makes being around Edward feel like I am the only person in the world, just him and me. I love that feeling. And when his smooth skin touched mine it was like a rush of adrenaline ran through my entire body. I sighed, just for the fact that it was him and I, together. He placed his hands on my cheeks and I simply smiled. He also smiled the smile that I love. He pulled me closer to his cool body and yet I felt completely warm. A shiver ran down my spine not because I was cold, just being with him made me shiver. I held his hands and when I did I felt complete, like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. I let go of one of his hands.

I flashed a quick smile and without hesitating or saying a word I led him into the middle of the large field. The grass surpassed my knees and tickled my ankles. I looked back at him to see him smiling too but then continued forward. I stopped when I'd thought I had reached the center of the field. I turned around so I was facing him again. I pressed my body against his and put one hand on his smooth cheek. I pulled his head down towards me and kissed his lips softly. I waited before going any further just to see how he would react. Surprisingly he didn't say a word but just kissed me back pulling me in tighter. It was almost too tight and yet I felt that we should be even closer to each other. I kissed his lips more passionately.

He moved down from my lips to my jaw and continued caressing my skin. He smelled my neck but resisted temptations and continued to kiss my neck gently. I let out a soft sigh and moved my head so that my lips were by his ear. I whispered, "I love you," and he stopped kissing me. He brought his head back up so that it was exactly across from mine. Our eyes met. "I love you," he replied meaningfully gazing into my eyes. I could tell that he meant every word. I swallowed hard; my legs were beginning to feel a bit weak and began to tremble slightly. My eyelids fluttered and the next thing I knew I was in his arms. He cradled me smiling for a moment before he knelt down and then we both were on the ground.

He lay me down in the long grass, his body was blocking the sun from my eyes, it was then I realized he was, not lying on top of me but his arms were at each side of my head and he was leaning down to kiss me. I tugged on his shirt, more like pulled on it but he seemed to get the message and followed, he softly pressed his body against mine. He kissed me and I kissed him back. If only he realized how much I wanted this, how much I wanted to be with him…forever, I only wished he could understand and feel what I was feeling. I didn't want it so that he would always have to be careful with me or that he would always have to resist the temptation to suck my blood. I wanted to be like him so that we could do…anything without having to watch every move incase he tried to kill me.

I gasped for air as he pulled away and grinned at me, I grinned back. I giggled as we rolled over, so that now I was lying on top of him. I leaned down. My hair fell on his face and I quickly brushed it away before I kissed him on the lips once again. I closed my eyes and the first image that popped into my head was…Jacob. I pulled away quickly without realizing that I had probably left Edward clueless. I blinked a couple of times but every time I looked down I didn't see Edward, I saw Jacob. My breaths quickened as I blinked hard for the last time and then my thoughts were cleared as I saw Edward lying underneath me. "Sorry," I fumbled; at least I had managed to say something.

Edward looked up at me with a raised brow. "What is it Bella?" he asked trying to figure out what I was thinking. The way his expression had changed, the way I had completely ruined the mood, for some odd reason everything felt different. I gulped. I sat up straight and moved from on top of him to next to him. My thoughts were still all jumbled up inside my head. This was exactly what I had feared, the feelings I had for Jacob would interfere with the way I felt about Edward. No. I couldn't let this happen. Edward Also sat up as I did and we both sat for a moment. Edward looking completely shocked and I was trying to figure out what to say.

I let out a soft sigh, "Edward," I began softly; _I think I am in love with Jacob too. _That's what I wanted to say but I just couldn't seem to tell him that. "It's nothing," I tried to cover even though I am a terrible liar. Edward probably already knew how I felt about Jacob but even though he did, I still didn't feel right about not talking to him about it myself, but right now I felt as though I couldn't build up enough courage to do it. I couldn't just say, _Edward, I love Jacob_, no because I am in love with Edward and nothing or no one can change that, not even Jacob.

I could see disbelief in Edward's eyes as I spoke but he refrained from speaking as he probably could tell that this would be a touchy subject to talk about at the moment. We both sat silently, I was simply contemplating everything going on in my head but when I looked over at Edward it looked as though he was listening to the wind or something, but he seemed totally zoned out. "_He's_ coming," he said, his voice sounding slightly annoyed. I didn't bother asking who because I already knew the answer to that…Jacob. I rolled my eyes, this was not what I had planned, why was Jacob coming here anyway? I groaned and looked at Edward but he didn't look at me.

Soon enough a tall, tanned, dark haired, boy emerged from the forest nearby. I bit my cheek slightly, I could already feel the tension between the too guys and I hated being alone with both of them at the same time. I wish I could've just locked myself away right at that moment, but I hoped that since obviously I couldn't lock myself anywhere that the boys would deal with this maturely. In only seconds Jacob was standing feet away from us both. I stood up and Edward did the same. He took my waste and pulled me close to him, instead of feeling as though he was doing it for pleasure it felt as though he was angry, I could imagine a few reasons why.

"Hi Jake," I said finally as he was only about 3 feet away from us. He shrugged. I looked from one boy to the other; both were glaring at each other. One word to describe the matter was awkward. I had to pull it together. I took one deep breath but before I could speak Edward spoke up, a worried look in his now black eyes. "_She_'s here," he said pulling me in closer, not angrily this time it was protectively. I didn't even want to know who the _she_ he was referring to was. Jacob beat me to asking who he was talking about.

"Who?" he smirked and looked at Edward with a raised eye brow. Edward didn't answer. He looked past Jacob shoulder, I followed his eyes and Jacob turned around. Long Fiery red hair blew in the wind in the forest behind Jacob. I let out a gasp and bit my bottom lip, I grabbed Edward's shirt. "_Her_," he said glaring at Victoria. My breaths quickened even more as I saw the person I feared the most. Jacob looked slightly confused but knew that Victoria was a threat and he wasn't going to let her near me even if he didn't know who she was. "Bloodsucker," Jacob muttered under his breath so he was barely heard.

Faster than I could say 'Wait' Jacob had already taken his werewolf form and was ready for anything that came at him. Edward on the other hand was so focused on keeping me safe he was almost quizzing me too tight in his arms. I gasped again, I was beginning to hyperventilate and I couldn't stop myself, "Breath," Edward reminded me in a whisper. It was an advantage that Edward could know every move Victoria would make but would it be enough? Like a flash of red light she came towards us. Jacob pounced on her but she sent him flying. I tried to retain myself from screaming. Jacob was hurt, probably had broken some ribs with the hit that she had sent him flying with.

Edward was beginning to get even angrier now that he was fighting alone. I could see Jacob lying on the ground motionless I bit my lip really hard and it started to bleed. Victoria instantly noticed as a drop of blood fell down my chin, _Damn_, I thought to myself and whipped the blood away. Edward didn't seem to notice he was too focused on Victoria. In an instant she'd pounced on Edward, "Edward!" I screamed and closed my eyes tightly and held my breath.

* * *

My palms were sweaty, my eye opened as quickly as a snap and my breathing was very heavy, and I was sweating all over. I looked around and I was lying in my bedroom; I let out a soft sigh of relief. I checked my clock next to me and it read 2:23 am, I looked and saw Edward sitting in a chair by my window. He was staring at me I must've been fidgeting or something in my sleep again. A tear of relief escaped, I was glad that he was okay. He looked at me as though he was expecting an answer so I said, "Nightmare." 


End file.
